Unexpected brother
by Hierkina
Summary: People never really understood how much Naruto disliked the idiot label. Neji, Hiashi, and Hinata declare that they will protect Naruto. Neji saves Hinata and Naruto from a would-be fatal attack.. But Naruto has one last idiotic trick He transfers the whole of Kurama to Neji finally understood his father's choice Naruto. died as Neji's brother then reborn as Gohan's twin.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto/Dragonball Z crossover challenge

Rating: T-M. Depends on writer.

- Naruto dies after the Fourth Shinobi World War (how he dies depends on writer).

- Naruto is reborn as the son of Goku and Chi-Chi, Gohan's older twin brother.

- Naruto will look remotely the same keeping his facial structure and his blue eyes except he has will black hair with Minato's hair style and he doesn't have his whisker birthmark.

- Naruto will not possess any chakra however is able to recreate the Rasengan using Ki.

list of most of the styles

Big Ball Rasengan  
Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres  
Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan  
Spiralling Absorption Sphere  
Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan  
Planetary Rasengan  
Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres  
Spiralling Strife Spheres  
Tailed Beast Rasengan  
Twin Rasengan  
Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres  
Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres  
Wind Release: Rasengan  
Typhoon Water Vortex Technique  
Wind Release: Rasenshuriken  
Vermilion Spiralling Sphere-Nine-Tails' chakra, this Rasengan changed from its yellow or blue colour to a purple, orange, or red colour, made stronger than its standard version one tail cloak  
Spiralling Strife Spheres properties as the Tailed Beast Ball  
Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan  
Fire Storm Rasengan  
Supreme Ultimate Rasengan  
Twirling Rasengan  
Great Spiralling Ring  
Spiralling Ring

Planetary Rasengan

Seven-Coloured Rasengan

Double Rapid Rasengan

mini rasen shruiken

Dragon ball Sphere based attacks

Spheres

Spirit Ball  
Light Grenade  
Nova Star  
Bad Strike  
Burning Attack  
Big Bang Attack  
Big Bang Crash  
Final Spirit Cannon  
Underground Energy Ball  
Full Power Energy Ball  
Crusher Ball  
Finish Buster  
Masendan  
Super Goten Strike  
Darkness Twin Star  
S.S. Deadly Bomber  
Eraser Cannon  
Saturday Crush  
Shoot Blaster  
Grand Smasher  
Evil Impulse  
Wahaha no Ha

Death Balls (Planet Destroyers)

Death Ball

Destroy The Planet!

100% Death Ball  
Supernova  
Omega Blaster  
Destroy Everything!  
Planet Burst  
God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere  
Revenge Death Ball  
Flaming Death Ball  
Revenge Death Ball Final  
Shocking Death Ball  
Negative Karma Ball

- Naruto does remember some parts of his past life (the important events that impact his life).

- Naruto must be taken before the arrival of Raditz (exactly when is up to the writer) by his grandfather Bardock's spirit in order to train him to face the danger Bardock has foreseen thanks to the Divination he was granted by a Kanassan also as a way to atone for his sins.

- His personality should be more serious and mature yet still slightly maintaining mischief side, always training hard to become the strongest (like Goku and Vegeta).

- Naruto should reappear once Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth (before or after Tien dies).

- Naruto is to be paired with Videl while Gohan is paired with Erasa.

- Naruto should be stronger than Gohan

This is a challenge for anyone who is willing to try I hope you guy like this idea for the story and write. If you do end up want to take this challenge please send me a message so I can check out the story once you write it.


	2. vision

Burdock's vision on King Kai's planet,

Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha as well as his elite team,Tora,Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh stand next to but his second son Goku and what he can only assume is his twin sons Gohan and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that gives a giant golden orb to a pale eyed boy in a stared down with a world destroying monster.

The blue eyed teen with a content smile, "You know how annoying it is to be called an idiot all the time of course not you are a genius after all. They trust me, He trusts me after so long. Protect your love sick idiot cousin not for me I have nothing but for yourself good luck mister 'genius'. I trust you."

The boy's last thoughts, 'I really hate being called an idiot.' That same boy's hair turns black Bardock stands with his son and his two grandsons but one follows Goku the other follows himself his team the bandits and the Martial artist and his partner.

The last thing he sees is a red hot pepper, a banana and an orange that are about ten stories tall.

Then the same boy wearing a chokutō black scabbard and matching hilt handed to him by a boy with red eyes and black hair Naruto tilt's his head at the Grass-Mowing Sword pat's Sasuke Uchiha's shoulder, "Thanks for the awesome sword dude I don't know." He folds it over his shoulders it smacks Sasuke in the head. You could hear Hashirama and Madara fall over and laugh.

Neji Hyūga looks at Uchiha with a ring over his head," Told you he wouldn't remember oh mister he's my best friend he's sure to remember me."

But his grandson forgets the other boy that passed him the weapon this happen in other world.

With a tail that stares at the moon unaffected by the Blutz Waves but the green energy waves are still absorbed by the boy. He could hypothesize that it had something to do with the massive gold ball he saw as the boy doesn't go through the Great Ape most Saiyans would it's like the Green-spectrum Radiations are being stored for something.

A person the looks like a fat blueberry hits Bardock's head with a rock knocked from his vision," Oww, fat ass should squash you and make pie." The Kai chortles.

King asked him,"What did you see?" Burdock's head just shook.


End file.
